1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which provides improved convenience to the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses have been replaced with portable thin film flat panel display apparatuses. Among various flat panel display apparatuses, a flexible display apparatus that is bent when a user wants it to be is drawing attention because its application and use ranges are widened.
However, it is difficult for a user to bend a display apparatus to a desired bending degree when he or she wants. In particular, when a user applies force to a display apparatus until the display apparatus is bent to a desired bending degree, and then the applied force is removed, the display apparatus does not maintain its bending and returns to its original shape.
In conclusion, there is a limit to improvement of the convenience to the user during use of the display apparatus because it is practically difficult to bend a display apparatus during a desired time period.